


[podfic] Far Better Things Ahead

by reena_jenkins, scifigrl47



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Bot Feels, Bot Love, Gen, IM3 Fix-It, IM3 Spoilers, Podfic, Post-Iron Man 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"IM3 SPOILERS! My Bot Oriented post-IM3 fic"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Far Better Things Ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Far Better Things Ahead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/783448) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
  
 **Warnings:**  major spoilers for Iron Man 3, fix-it fic, Bot Feels, Botlove

**Length:** 00:27:34  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_Far%20Better%20Things%20Ahead_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
